A broken mirror
by smfr16
Summary: some one goes insane and someone gets shot but who is who? *NOTE: ON HOLD UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, hey, hey, I'm back! And I know you all hate me for my last fanfic so I sweare to god no one dies in this story. All though some one goes insane and someone gets shot. My inspiration was the song **they're coming to take me away **by neuroticfish. So onto the story**_

I hate hospitals. They just seemed to suck the life that they left out of them. That's exactly what happened to my twin. My name is Hikaru Hitachiin, me and my twin are 18. We are proud members of the Oron High School Host Club. Well, we were members. We hadn't attended the club in two years, not since Kyōya had gone insane and shoot Kaoru.

Apparently Kyōya fell in love with me. And when he found out that what we did in the host club was just a preview, I guess he wanted me to him self. So he took out a gun in the middle of host club and started swinging it around screaming about how Kaoru wasn't right for me and how I couldn't be in love with me twin. I screamed that I was in love with Kaoru and I didn't care who knew it.

I pulled my twin in my arms and placed my lips on his. All of a sudden a large bang rang out in the host club, and few girls cried out as Kaoru fell from my arms. I fell to the ground with Kouru and pulled his body into my lap. I told him that I was so sorry Koyoa found out and I told him that I loved him. He smiled and whispered that he loved me. I placed a soft kiss on his lips when I pulled back he was bearly breathing and he disappeared into his world.

He still manages to stay in his world two years after the accident. The doctors say that if Kaoru doesn't wake up in the next week they will have to pull the plug on my twin. So now I have been staying at the hospital all the time talking to him, trying to remind him that there is so much worth living for.

It's now December and it has been snowing for the past two weeks, Kaoru only has two days left. I was telling him about how Tamaki and Haruhi finally decided to get together. I told him how Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi had decided to get married and how Honey-sempi was expecting their first child. I told him that if he woke up I would marry him.

Kaoru shifted on the bed and I ran to his side. "Kaoru, I love you, please wake up," I said to my twin. He slowly started to open his eyes. "Kaoru," I said lovingly.

"I love you," Kaoru wispered almost to quiet for me to hear him.

"I missed you, Kaoru, and I can't deal with having to give you up some day. So Kaoru Hitachiin, will you marry me?" I asked my twin getting on my knee pulling out the ring that I bought the day before he got shot.

**_See I told you their would be _**_**someone who goes insane and someone who gets shot. I will udate only if you people review. So no reviews=no update. So for crying out loud just freekin review it takes what, two minets? Any way review or no updates. Laters my people smfr16 is out! Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You people should thank PinguSuperSquee, and Tamachankick10 or you people would not have gotten another update. I am sorry this chapter is crap but it is simply leading up to a chap in Kaoru and Kyōyas' pov. So in joy and review or I will never update this story again (and pingusupersquee and tamachankick10 don't count but are appreciated) so this is for my lovely fans. **_  
Kaoru smiled and nodded. I shared his smile as I put the ring on his finger and leaned into kiss him. When I pulled back doctors and nurses surrounded him and pushed me out of the way.  
As soon as I was out of his sight he started kicking and screaming out my name. Two nurses tried to escort me out of the room but I pushed past them and the doctors to get to Kaoru.  
I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me and instantly calmed down. The doctors nodded at me and let me stay by Kaorus' side seeing as it kept him calm.  
He sat patently wile the doctors took his blood pressure, checked his oxygen intake, his fluid balance. He sat wile the checked every thing, and I mean everything.  
When the got to his boxers I put my hand out and stopped the doctors. "I just washed him this morning, and I guarantee nothing has changed since then."  
They nodded and said everything checked out and Kaoru just had to stay over night for observation. I, like always, was welcome to stay over night. They left the room and I sat on the edge of Kaorus' bed, pulling him into a hug.  
He buried his head in my chest and started to cry. Sobs broke out from my twins chest and I held out on to him tighter. "I'm so, sorry Kaoru. I promise I'll never let anything like this happen again."  
Kaoru looked up at me and I wiped away his tears. "No it's not that, I just missed you so much. I felt like I was falling very slowly down an endless black whole. And then I heard your voice and you were saying that if I woke up you would marry me. I struggled through the darkness to get to you and then you asked me to marry me. I was so happy until the doctors poked and prodded at me. I was so scared when they came to my boxers, but then you stopped them. Do you always stop them?"  
"Ya, I've been by your side the whole time. I was the one who washed you, dressed you, I held onto your your hand every time the doctors would check you. And each time I stopped them from touching you where only I should touch you. And then each night I pulled you into my arms and held you until I fell asleep."  
My twin looked up at me and I pulled him closer to my chest, kissing his forehead. His breathing started to even out as he started to fall asleep in my arms. After a wile I fell asleep with my twin in my arms.

**_Hey hey hey smfr16 here. I know this chaps crap but cut me some slack. Anywho I want 5 reviews, that's reasonable right?, other than the three I alredy have. If no reviews than you get no update. So review my people, meanwhile I will get some sleep. (side note: the next chap is ready to _****_be posted so as soon as I get 5 reviews it will go up ASAP). So in other words just review. Thanks smfr16 is out PEACE! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! You all should be happy I'm updating, I didn't get all my reviews. So ummmmm, would you all kill me if I decided to kill kyoya? I want to know what you think. So if I get no reviews I'll just kill him off. I'll still kill him off if that's what you all want. But if you want not death review and tell me. Anyway on to the story. _**

The sun shined through the window and I moved closer to my brother, Hikaru. He shifted underneath me and sat up. I put my arms around his neck as he said, "Kaoru, it's time to get up."

I groaned and snuggled closer to my twin, placing my face at the bace of his neck. "Uhhhh Hikaru not yet," I mumbled.

"No come on I've got to you dressed and cleaned before the doctors get here." I mumbled something that sounded like a protest but let him slid out from underneath me.

He walked over to the bathroom that was attached to my hospital room. He emerged a minuet later with a bucket of water and a washcloth. Hikaru walked over to me and put the bucket of water on the side table next to me.

He helped me out of my clothes and picked up the washcloth, dipping it in the water, and started to clean me. The water was warm so it was pleasant, when he was finished he helped me into a clean pair of boxers and hospital gown.

Hikaru helped me lay back down just as the doctors and nurses rushed in. They checked everything, poking and prodding me with their cold hands. When they got to my boxers, Hikaru, once again, put out his hand to stop them.

"So can Kaoru come home, or must we stay here?" Hikaru asked them.

The doctors quietly talked amongst themselves until one of them said, "Kaoru will be allowed to return home. But, he must be closely monitored. He also must return to us every two weeks, to be checked, until further notice."

Hikaru nodded and shook the doctors hand. As soon as the doctors left he scoped me up into his arms and kissed me. He pulled back and placed me back on the bed. He than pulled out some sweet pants and a loose fitting top. Hikaru helped me into the clothes and then he picked me up again.

He walked us out of the room and down a long white hallway to our limo. He helped me in and then got in himself, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed the limo took off. And it wasn't long before I fell asleep on Hikaru's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

The broken twin part 4

I woke up to the sun shining through mine and Hikaru's bedroom window, back at home. I was snuggled against a fully naked Hikaru with my head on his chest. I sat up and looked around the room that I had not seen in almost two years.

It look exactly the same, the clothes I had throne on the floor, the morning I was shot, still lay were they landed, untouched by all. A thick layer of dust covered everything except the bed we lay on.

All of a sudden Hikaru violently shook awake and sat up. "Morning Hikaru," I said as he wiped away the sleep from his eyes.

"Kaoru you scared me, I thought you left." I smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"I would never lave you, it would hurt to much." He reached over to the side table and picked up his phone. He hit the home button on is pineapple phone (An. If you people have ever watched the anime for oron you will see a pineapple on Kyōya's computer. So hence the pineapple phone.) and checked the time.

"Shit," he said jumping out of bed and running to the closet that we shared. "Kaoru we have to go. Here put this on," Hikaru said handing me a suit.

"Umm Hikaru may I ask why?"

"We have to go to Kyōya's court hearing and make sure he gets what he deserves for hurting you." I nodded and quietly put on the suit. I fumbled sloppily with the tie and Hikaru sighed heavily. "Man you were always bad at this," he sighed and tied my tie. He glanced at the clock and then rushed us to our limo.

**Hey it's what you all have been waiting for…**

**It's Kyōya's pov YAY! By the way don't know if this happens if you go insane (cuz I have yet to go insane) so don't hold my details for real life. Now onto the story! Yay!**

I am siting in this damn white padded room, my arms are bound in a straight jacket. I am Kyōya Otorie and I am in love with Hikaru Hitachiin. Although I love with him I also hate him, he is the reason I lost everything. So what I shot Kaoru, no big deal.

So what I possibly killed Kaoru, but he killed my sanity. I used to have happiness I used to be loved. I had a family that cared about me. I had friends who cared about me. I had everything I ever needed except two things. I did not have my fathers love, and I did not have Hikaru's love.

I had taken years and meny notebooks to realize why and what was stopping me. Only when Harihi joined the host club did I realize what was stopping me. With my father I realized that my older brothers were blocking my fathers gaze from reaching me. 'My brothers, what could I do to keep them from over shadowing me?' I thought to my self.

The only thing I could do was end them. But then I realized if I killed them my father would never praised me, he would call me crazy and disown me. I didn't want that so I had to ignore the fact that in my fathers eyes I was scum.

With Hikaru I realized that the look I gave him, the one with all the love in the world, he shared. But the look was not for me but for Kaoru. That was what hurt me more than my father thinking I was scum.

It was my breaking point.

The day I finally snapped was a warm sunny day. How ironic for what I had planed for the day. I dressed my self in my oron school uniform and hurried out the door to my limo. On the way I checked my chest pocket to make sure the gun I tucked away was still there.

When the driver dropped me off I told him not to bother picking me up. I walked into the school and I was instantly glomped by Tamikie. Knowing this would day would most likely be the last time my friend would see me normally I discided to let him have his fun.

"Tamikie, lets go to class, I have work to do." He nodded and we walked to class.

The rest of the day was a blur. I don't remember all the classes and the things we learned, not that I'll need to know any of it. The thing I do remember was watching the clock.

I watched it until he clock struck three. I walked to the host club slowly when I opens the door I realized how late I was.

The host club was filled with squealing girls, they sounded like pigs, how annoying. I closed the door behind me and I walked over to a couch where three girls sat waiting for me.

"Good afternoon ladies, sorry I'm late. I lost track or time, I hope you don't mind." I said taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh, we don't mind, we were just wondering if you where ok. Are you?" One of the girls asked me.

I smiled and said, "I was just thinking." They smiled at me and I poured tea for them. I was glancing at the clock ever few seconds.

All of a sudden the twins started to show their twincest. I got up, ignoring the protests of the girls, and reached into my pocket pulling out the gun.

"That is it!" I screamed out, waving the gun in the air. "How can you all be so stupid not to see what is going on between them!? They can't be in love with each other! It's bad enuf to be gay, and lord do I know it; but loving your brother, no, your TWIN! That's just wrong," I screamed.

Hikaru then called out to me, "I love Kaoru, MY TWIN! And I don't care who knows it!" He then pulled Kaoru into his arms and kissed him long and hard.

**A.N. Hey I know it's been forever since I updated but I've been busy. So any way I'll give you all one more chance to vote on wether or not to kill of Kyōya. So leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and so smfr16 is out peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

The last minuets I was in the host club flashed by in a blink of an eye.

First was the bang from the gun.

Then was the screams of the girls as Kaoru fell to the ground.

I tried to run but Mori stopped me.

I tried to pull away from his grip but he sat on me and took the gun from my hand, tucking it in his chest pocket.

Soon I heard the sirens of the ambulance and cop cars coming to take me away and lock me up. At that point I had no reason to stay awake so I let myself slip into the familiar the darkness of sleep.

When I woke up I was in this damn padded room, with my arms in this damn straight jacket. Since then I haven't left this room, or had my arms freed. They come in with needless to change my soiled pants.

Yes, they only attend to me if I soil my pants. They feed me through tubes when I'm asleep. My mouth is so dry it feels like I have the Sahara desert in my mouth and yet they still won't give me water.

As soon as my father learned of me shooting Kaoru he disowned me. As did my mother, sister and brothers.

I heard the door lock sliding open, waking me from my endless thoughts. Two cops walked in with a blond doctor fallowing them. He pulled out a large needle and walked over to me.

"Hello, Kyōya, as it seams that you have been summoned to appear in court. So I am going to give you a week sedative," he said sticking the needle into the only visible skin on my body, my neck. Slowly I felt the sedative running through my veins.

Before I was swallowed by the darkness I heard a familiar voice say, "I'm so sorry."

**So more chaps YAY! So any way review please I will love you forever thanks smfr16 is out peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok so I know you all are pissed at me for not updating for so long but please cut me some slack I had to go to the hospital because of my freeking asthma. I didn't have any air going in or out of my lungs so it was fun, NOT! So anywho ummmm before I go I have one thing to say, this is the very LAST chance I'm giving you guys to vote on what should happen to Kyoya. Btw I apologize in advance for how short it is but it just needed to end where it does so on to the story shall we?_

I felt a hand on my cheek and then I felt drops of water falling on my face. I opened my eyes to see _(DRUM ROLL PLEASE)_ Tamaki staring down at me with tears falling from his eyes. _(A.N. never would have guessed would you? Oh by the way the doctor was Tamaki, Kyoya just didn't realize at the time. Oh and one more thing I DO NOT support TamakixHarihi in any way. Just to warn you)_

"Why Kyoya, why didn't you tell me you loved Hikaru?"

I looked into his eyes and for the first time I saw how much he loved me. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I realized how much I had hurt him. "Kyoya why didn't you tell me? If you told me maybe it would hurt less now."

"I . . . didn't know how . . . to . . . tell my best friend I am gay. . ." I said trailing off at the end. More tears fell from his eyes and soon they fell from mine as well. I realized that my love for Hikaru was not true love, I simply wanted what he and Kaoru shared. I realized that I did not love Hikaru but I love Tamaki.

The tears fell faster now and I said, "Tamaki, I'm so sorry. I was so stupid." I wanted to continue and tell him that I loved him but I was crying to hard. When I was finally able to gather my self I said, "Tamaki, I know it's too late, but I realize now that… I love you."

_Hey so do you all hate me now? Ya I would to please review and vote on if I should kill off Kyoya or not. Ok smfr16 is out peace! _


	7. Chapter 7

**_So I've gotten over my writers block and on to another chap. But before I let you read I have to talk about something very important.  
First off I now have a Facebook page so you can like me on Facebook and I might start posting pre-chaps on there. Oh you can also send me ideas on some stories I should do. I will wright stories on Sole Eater, Black Butler, Death Note (my fave ship is MattxMello since Matt is my twin), Ouran (obviously), chobits, Nabari no ou, Elfen Lied, Ranma ½, Vampire Knight, Gravitation, Wolf's Rain (I still have to finish it), Blue Exorcist, Rosario + Vampire, Black Cat, Special A, and I am open to other I just have to watch the amine before I wright a story. I will wright youi (I find yuri more frustrating but I will try if you guys want me to). My page is smfr16 (duhh) so go check it out.  
Second thing I realize I have not put a disclaimer on this story but I'm pretty Shure you all know I don't own Ouran or most of the charterers would be dead by the end (HEHE *evil smile*). And now on to the story! Yay!_**

"Tamaki, I know it's too late, but I realize now . . . but I love you."  
The first thing that comes to my mind is shock. I honestly can't believe that Kyoya just said that to me. Yes, I have wanted to have him tell me that for years but today was his trial and I was going to sit on that bench next to the judge and try to convince the jury to give Kyoya the death sentence.  
At least that was what I was going to do. Now I have no idea of what I'm going to do. I think Kyoya should suffer for hurting not just Kaoru but Hikaru as well. But on the other hand I love Kyoya and I don't want him to die.  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO TWORN!  
Just as I'm wracking my brain for something to answer Kyoya with two cops come in. The taller brunet says, "Kyoya Ootori you have been summoned to appear before the Judge." He then pulls Kyoya from my lap and pulls him towards the door. He turns back and says to me, "Mr. Hitachiin wishes to speak with you before the court gets in order." Then he, his partner and Kyoya are gone.  
A.N. Hey so how do you all like Tamaki's pov I thought I needed to have it in there and now to no one's pov.  
"All rise for Judge Keo," one of the cops said who was standing next to the door towards the front of the court room. Everyone stood up as the Jude walked in, Hunny had Mori help him since he couldn't stand very well with his six month pregnant stomach in the way.  
"You can all be seated," Judge Keo said as he sat down on the bench. "This is the Hitachiin vs. Otari case. Prosecutor you may present your case."  
"Thank you, Judge Keo. On April 10, 2011, Kyoya Ootori brought a gun to school. He concealed it in his pocket until he arrived at the host club. He then proceeded to lash out on my client by shooting him in the back. He not only has an attempted murder charge against him but a charge against caring a gun on campus without a license. I find there now way no matter what the defendant says to clear Kyoya of all of these charges."  
"Do you have witnesses to prove your case?"  
"Yes of course. First I call Takashi Morinozuka to the stand." Mori stood up squeezed Honeys hand and then walked to the bench.  
"Do you agree to say the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"  
"Yes," Mori said with his hand on the bible. He then sat down on the witness stand (seat thing).  
"Mr. Morinozuka what happened on the day of April 10, 2011?"  
"Mitsukni and I were in the host club eating cake when all of a sudden Kyoya stood up and started yelling something waving a gun in the air. Then he shot Kaoru and tried to run. I grabbed his hand, pulled the gun from his grip and then sat on him until the cops showed up."  
"Is that all Mr. Morinozuka?"  
"Yes."  
"Judge Keo would you mind if I asked Mr. Morinozuka some questions?" Kyoya's lawyer asked.  
"Not at all please ask away," Judge Keo replied.  
"Thank you, Mr. Morinozuka why did you not take away the gun before Mr. Ootori shot Mr. Hitachiin?"  
"I was stunned, as was Mitsukni, we never thought Kyoya would bring a gun to school, let alone shoot Kaoru." Mori replied.  
Kyoya's lawyer nodded and then he said, "thank you that was all I wanted to ask."  
Judge Keo nodded and then said "Mr. Morinozuka you may go back to your seat," Mori stood up and sat down next to Honey grabbing his hand again. Judge Keo continued by saying, "Prosecutor do you have another witness to call to the stand?"  
"Yes but only if Mr. Hitachiin is feeling up to it," he said looking hopefully at Kaoru.  
Kaoru nodded and Hikaru helped him to the stand. Once Kaoru was settled in the seat Hikaru returned to his own.  
"Mr. Hitachiin do you mind telling Judge Keo what happened?"  
Kaoru looked at Hikaru who nodded and then Kaoru said, "I guess not. Hikaru and I were entertaining our gests when Kyoya stood up and started waving a gun around screaming about how me and Hikaru couldn't be in love with each other. Hikaru said that he was in love with me and he didn't care who knew it. He pulled me into a kiss and then I felt an extremely sharp pain in my back. I fell to the ground and Hikaru told me that he loved me. Then I was overcome by the darkness. The next thing I remember I was in the hospital."  
"Is that the whole story, Mr. Hitachiin?" Judge Keo asked.  
"For my point of view, yes that is the whole story."  
"Ok, thank you Mr. HItachiin you may return to your seat now. And on that note court is dismissed until tomorrow."  
_**Ok I have a week and a half until summer starts for me, so that means more frequent updates (possibly). Anywho review and go check out my face book page. Heheh ok bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ya so I'm back and I know you all hate me but, I have been in the middle of nowhere without internet or my computer for a week. So ya will you all kill me if I don't use anymore court seens cuz I HATE THEM! Ummmm ya I'm going to have to rewatch this I mixed up Haruhi's dad and Renge (but in my defense they have very similar names). ok on with the story!_**

Tamaki's pov **_(yes once again*readers groan here*)_**:

My mind is racing.

Kyōya loves me.

Not Hikaru, but me.

Why Kyōya?

I just started to get over you, and then you destroyed it.

Haruhi has agreed to date me until I could get over you, too bad that looks like it's never going to happen.

So now I am trying to continue with my life but I still have to admit to myself that . . . .

I am in love with Kyōya Ootori and I can't let him die.

_(The next morning)_

I pushed myself out of bed and got dressed quickly. I got in my car and drove over to Haruhi's house. I ran to the door and let myself in. I looked for her until I found her in the kitchen. I sat down on one of her bar stools at the island and started to twitle my thumbs.

"Tamaki why are you here so early?" She asked me.

"I can't do this anymore."

She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "You still love him don't you?"

The tears that I had been holding in for so long started to flow down my cheeks. "I know I should hate him, for hurting the twins, but I can't help but love him."

"Tamaki its ok, I know, besides I don't love you."

I looked up at her and said, "You don't?"

She shook her head and smiled. Then she said, "No, I love Renge."

I smiled back and said "Wow I never saw that coming."

Haruhi laughed and then replied, "Yah well, no one saw you and Kyōya coming."

"No, the fangirls saw it in their perverted minds." We both laughed at that.

We sat and talked for a little while until I had to go I said good bye to her and walked to my car. As I put the keys in the ignition I realized that there was nothing holding me down to Haruhi, nothing holding me down from being with Kyōya. So now I am going to do everything in my power to help him get out of jail.

**_Ummm so what did you think please review and like my Facebook page please I'm begging here. Any who I will try to update once more this week but no promises. So love ya and smfr16 is out PEACE!_**


	9. Author note

**__****_Hey everyone, so by the title of this chapter you can probably tell that I'm going to put this story on hold for right now. I know I'm so sorry I just have alot of things going on in my life right now._**

**_First my grandfather reasently died and I have lost a bit of inspiration._**

**_Second my computer dicided to be stupid and delete ALL of my files so I have nothing which makes me sad to think about._**

**_Third this month is a hard month for me. About three years ago on August 8th I lost someone very important to me. The person I lost was my boyfriend and I know I'm kind of too young to know what love is but I loved him._**

**_I promise that I will continue this story but just not right now. One more thing if you want to ask me questions or know what's going on in my life like me on facebook. Yes, my name is still smfr16 there too. _**

**_Thankyou guys for being sticking with me I will continue this story when I have my inspiration back or some modivation. Thank you._**

**_-smfr16_**


End file.
